lucky i'm in love with my best friend
by plasma9
Summary: what happen to Gray and Erza in Cana's birthday party, when two most gorgeous people, an old friends meet with each other? Cana and Mirajane shipper. School, friendships, rivalry
1. Chapter 1

The people in that party are whistling, howling, clapping, grinning, squeeling and fangirling making crazy noises of excitement of what they witnesses before their eyes, some of them gasping and some of them fainted. In front of them there are two most gorgeous student from two rivalry school kissing with each other trying to dominant another driven by longing, possessive and lust. One is a heart throbs student and a quarterback of fairy tail high, he also known as a trouble maker along with his friends Laxus and Hibiki but they're an intelligent students and always spotted occasionally with different girls everyday. Another one is a sweetheart and a cheerleader also an excellent student of Magnolia high, every teacher's pet, extremely beautiful and incredibly sexy, innocently seductive, sometimes can be mean but most of the time is helpful. They are Gray and Erza, the two gorgeous and well known people from different school. How that happen

Erza and Mira came to Cana's to celebrate Cana's birthday party in her huge mansion because of her dad leaving for business trip and allowing her to throw her own birthday party on her own idea as a redemption for his absence during her birthday. Of course there are a lot of alcohol. She invited her best friend which is Erza Titania Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss and the others from her school and since Gray Fullbuster from another school happened to be her best friend since they were a kid so she invited him and allowing him to bring along whoever he wanted. So he invited Laxus Dreyar, Hibiki Lates and Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy actually have a crush on Gray but when she told him about it, Gray went silent, he can't say anything worried that would embarrass Lucy or hurt her feeling because he can only see her as friends so he keep quiet but they remain as friend and moving forward eventhough Lucy still wish for their relationship so she also went silent and waiting. She can't loose their friendship and his company.

Juvia was in the party too, she's one of Gray's fangirls who swoon everytime she saw him. She is sweet but not a shy girl, she even occasionally stalking on Gray, so as soon as she saw Gray coming to their school for football matched she immediately chasing and stalking Gray everywhere, when she got the opportunity and sported him alone, she immediately tackle on Gray and asked him out as she not passed out at the moment and Gray is well known as polite person and with his seductive smile accepted her attempt which Gray didn't know after he accepted the invitation and leaved she was leaving breathless then fainted alone with grin plastered on her face. From that day on Juvia is telling everyone she's dating with that superstar from another school and keep on daydreaming and drooling everytime she saw him everywhere which Gray can only ignore her, running away or disappeared immediately or just trying to be just nice even he feel so uncomfortable to her.

Too many girls keep on chasing, flirting and surrender to Gray most of the time, he even bored of these girls. He absolutely not an ugly guy who desperately need for the girls attention in fact he overwhelmed by these a lot of girls made him uncomfortable, sometimes they got under his nerves. At the beginning he love at that so much attentions from the girls and he got famous and the fans increase and they became cheaper and he have no fun life in art of courting anymore, he got bored with the fangirls, he slept with them easily and left them on the bed the next morning. That encourage him to find her, the one he always miss so much. She is different, so special, she can be bossy and so seductive, she can be rough but also so gentle, she can be fragile but also so tough, she so loving and caring to her friends, she was his bestfriends the one he never forget the girl that he kissed at his eight years of age, his first crush. His heart always crave for her. Everyone around the neighbors knew about it including Cana and Mira. He cherish and valued every of their memories.

Juvia pounced at Gray as she notice his arrival, Lucy immediately scowl at Juvia making her shiver and a little bit nervous. Both girls cling at him. He is seated with them for awhile and excuse himself to met his friends. Both reluctantly let go of him but when he started raising his voice so both of them nervously shut.

He walked his way to find Cana the birthday girl, He would never have thought he would found Erza at the crowd sitting with Cana and Mira having their drinks. Gray excitement immediately reached the top of the scale, if he can be nosebleed he already did, he started sweating and nervous, he started daydreaming, every nostalgic sweet memory came back to him. His first crush, his first kiss has became a new beautiful sexy seductive girl. She left to return to her home town for a several of years and now she's here? He want to know more. Even nervousness he keep moving forward to meet her but on his way to her came certain pink haired guy seat next to her which so dangerously close to her that made Gray's blood suddenly boiled. He quicken his paced and reached the scarlet haired girl and "Erza? " Gray intently look down at the girl. Surprised as she heard her name being called seductively, she immediately look up to see who he was and they look at each other's eyes longingly. Suddenly Gray wrapped his arm around Erza's waist and pulled her up made her stood up and clashed her body to him and immediately their lips clashed with each other making some of the near spectator gasped. They didn't care of their surrounding and keep on kissing each other passionately. The pink haired guy look at them nonchalantly, Cana already predicted this scene will happened and smirk at that while Mira is fangirling excitedly, of course they knew this will happened. Gray missed her so much, never stop talking about her and both Cana and Mira are the persons where Gray need to pour what in his heart about Erza. He will going to be crazy if he can't speak about her to anyone.

Gray stop for awhile and say "Life is meaningless without you, i love you so much Erza"

" I love you so much Gray " then continue their passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both school in feisty. The kissed went viral everyone in their school respectively knows about it. eventhough Erza such a tough cookies but when it came about Gray she was easily blushed. She just felt so lucky that she's in love with her best friend.

Looking back, except for some friends specially Cana and Mira most of the friends have no idea how close those two since they were a kid specially Gray who has always have a crush on Erza always protecting her and always care for her. He even stepped in front of her when certain blunnate name Jellal trying to take Erza away. Erza was so young, scared and unable to think straight, people may think she like him like more than a friend and yes, she like the blunnate like her older brother that she thought would protect her from danger and she almost followed the blunnate when Gray suddenly moved to the front claiming Erza and protecting her. Eventhough the blunnate is 7 years older than he was, Gray didn't budged and He fought for her, he found his strength encouraging by his determination to protect and because he actually already fell in love with her and he won her over. Jellal was taken aback by Gray's sudden burst of strength so he lost miserably in that battle with Gray so he back off. Erza was touched, she knew Gray too well that he would fought for her, she knew Gray has promise to himself to always be her savior and it was proved over time and after the battle Gray announce that Erza should stay and he will always protect her from harm no matter what.

She was crying because of the blunnate which have always reminded her of her rough memories, the memories of her other friends who were killed during their escaped from war in her country and the one and only grandpa Rob who sacrificed his life to saves Erza. Jellal has never managed to came forward to save her. As far as she remember through all of those years, he never willing to come and save her, there were always Gray to finished the job to be her savior, her knight and her prince charming while Jellal was always standing in the shadow hiding or just disappeared. Jellal will always be like brother to her they're from the same village but he would think they got a relationship he even almost kiss her but she suddenly punch him in his scar face to knocked some sense to his head that she is not interested in him like that. Jellal feel guilty and ashamed and as the time passed by Erza heard that he is in love with one of the senior of Erza's school name Ultear but also heard that he is also in relationship with the girl name Meredy who work as his secretary.

Erza always glad that Gray is the one who always standing besides her when she got into trouble and saves her most of the time eventhough people thought she is the strong one but at the end she will constantly needed Gray as her savior her knight with shinning armour and her prince charming who always handsome and got a lot of fangirls. This is always amused her not that she didn't feels jealousy burned inside her as Gray get chased by the girls, hell she will deal with the girls easily if it's not because that they're actually in secret relationship to maintain Erza's reputations as a role model of her school, on Gray's advice of course her understanding boyfriend. What made her glad that Gray needs to ran and hid from his fangirls and it is amusing for her. Gray will always come back to her and bribe her with a cheese cake or anything that she like. He will always be nice, sweet and loyal to her eventhough he such a big bad playboy that people knew he was but when it come about Erza he will gone crazy without her. He wait for her even she needed to returned to her hometown far away from each other for two month because of family matters. He will always the great Gray for her and she will always his greatest Titania for him.

Some of the times she will heard the rumors like she heard certain rumors about Gray have this certain craziest fan girl ever, her name is Juvia, same school as Erza, she is the most flirtatious fan, the worshiper and the stalker that Gray would ever encounter that made Gray creeping to the girl that he called fans but willing to talked to the girl politely. Erza knew well, Gray is a polite person he just didn't turn down everyone so he remain polite to any of his fans. Even Cana and Mira keep convincing Erza, Gray was like a mad person as the time Erza was gone, he keep on talking about her everyday. Poor Mira and Cana to be the persons to hear his story of his sweet memories with his sweet Erza. Mira is the one who always happily gave an advised and supports for Gray so that he wont ended up in mental hospital because of he is madly missing her so much, while Cana enjoying herself by teasing him and telling him that Erza would forget him and found another man. Gray will boiled at that eventhough he knew that she was just bluffing, at that Mira will always remain as angel to tell him otherwise. Gray on the other hand feared what Cana told him will come true so he will always ended up immediately calling for Erza to make sure that she was alright and remind her that he was still waiting till her return which always made Erza heart jump high to the cloud nine.

Erza blushed and very happy when Gray actively care and pour his gentle love to her. She silently thanks both Mira and Cana for their intervention and care in her and Gray's life, always amused her. Erza missing Gray everyday, eventhough they're not at the same school but they will always make a time and always meet with each other every day. the separation killing them. They're never separated that long. Gray never used to didn't see her that long so does Erza and fortunately they can still called each other. They just so into enjoying each other company. He will never let Erza fall into another boys that trying to seduce and chased her, she is his girlfriend and always be his forever, he will hunt them down if they dare to steal her from him, not Hibiki, not lexus, not Jellal not Lyon, not Natsu and not even Loke the great playboy in his school and also his friends who constantly talked about Erza. Who could have blame him he didn't know Erza is taken and in relationship with him and Erza is the most multi talented and well known all over Fairy Tail. She is gorgeous, intelligent a good sweet lovely person beautiful but dangerous. Even she is dangerous he will protected her, he will fight them to win her even if he would lost his life.

Today, Erza is visiting her boyfriend Gray. They having a cheese cake after dinner that Gray bought for her that afternoon after school. She just lucky that she feels like home again. The world keep spinning around Erza, she missed him so much that she wanted to kiss him over and over again so Erza has promised to come to see him at his house that evening, so he was very well prepared for her. They enjoying their evening together just the two of them which making the both of their hearts beats in harmony and fills with beautiful colourful flowers. He hold her tightly, they're hugging, they're kissing each other and they're happy.

**psst, sorry for the grammar, some of it is parody :P

you may say this is just the intro.


End file.
